imperionfandomcom-20200215-history
Colonizing planets
Colonization You can own more than one planet. The process of adding new planets to your empire is called Colonization. The specifics of Colonization depends on your species. All species have something in common: They need CU (Colonization units) for Colonization. You generate CU by raising your EP (Expansion Points) through buildings and Expansion studies research. You can colonize as many planets as you wish, so long as you have the CU to do so. All information concerning colonization can be found in the Embassy. EP values are not shown in the Embassy, only your current CU. The Embassy also shows an estimated time to your next full CU and lists all your current CU uses (Colonized planets and invasions). The formula to calculate the required EP for a certain amount of planets is: EP = 2500 * Amount of Planets - 12.3 So, if you would like to calculate how many EP you need for 12 Planets: 2500 * - 12.3 = 621,074 Furthermore, you can determine your current amount of EP by substituting amount of planets - 1 with your total CU: EP = 2500 * CU2.3 When colonizing a new planet, there are a number of things to take into consideration. * Distance from your other planets * The range of your Drop ship * Who and what your new colony will be surrounded by * The planet you settle is also of importance. The following points itemize some of the differences between the planets available to colonize, e.g. when fully researched Earth like Planets have 3 metal mines, 3 crystal mines, and 4 Tritium/Deuterium mines. They also have a maximum of 24 building lots. In addition to the number of mines and building lots a planet may possess, planets also have different size energy modifiers, e.g. all Earth like planets produce energy from all sources at 100%, but Aquatic planets boost the energy production rate of water sources to ≤ 180%. Earth-like Planets Earth-like planets have a balanced climate. These planets are easy to colonize. All types of power plants operate with average efficiency. Ice Planets Ice planets with their temperatures of down to -100°C are uninhabitable for Xen. Hurricane strength winds and glacial rivers render them ideally suited for wind farms and hydropower plants. Aquatic Planets Aquatic planets have only few stable surfaces, but they still offer enough space for colonization. Hydropower plants and wind farms are especially effective. Desert Planets In spite of their hostile arid climate, desert planets offer adequate habitable space. Solar power plants and wind farms operate at maximum efficiency. Volcanic Planet Volcanic planets can only be colonized by Xen. No other species can survive in this hostile environment. Thermal power plants operate at above average efficiency. How do I colonize with Terrans? In order to Colonize you need Drop Ships. They can be built in a Colonization center level 1, as long as you have a level 10 embassy. Click on your embassy to check if you have enough EP points, then click on your Colonization center and check if you have enough resources to build the Drop Ship. If you have both; (enough EP and resources), choose how many drop ships you want to build and click "Build". Please consider that you need at least 30 energy, which is needed to supply the drop ship. Once your construction is done, choose an unsettled planet on the Galaxy Map and choose "Colonize". You will access your fleet base now. Enter the amount of drop ships (one is enough) and hit "Action!". Your fleet base will tell you how long the journey takes. ;NOTE: 1)Tankers can NOT be added to Drop ships to extend range during the colonization mission. It has been mentioned in the Imperion forums that it will eventually implemented. 2) You only need 1 Drop Ship for colonization. Any additional Drop Ship('s) will be sitting in your Fleet base, which can be vulnerable to attacks as you can not hide them in your Hanger. How do I Colonize with Titans? In order to Colonize you need drop ships. They can be built in a level 1 Civilian Shipyard as long as you have a level 10 Embassy. Click your Civilian Shipyard and check if you have enough resources to build the Titan Drop Ship. After this, choose how many drop ships you want to build and click "Build". You can build them in advance, before you have the necessary CU to colonise but they will be unable to colonise any planets. Please consider that you need to transfer at least 40 energy in your transmitter in order to supply the drop ship. Once your construction is done choose the unsettled planet on the Galaxy Map and choose "Colonize". You will access your fleet base now. Enter the amount of drop ships (one is enough) and hit "Action!". Your fleet base will tell you how long the journey takes. How do I Colonize with Xen? In order to Colonize you need drop ships. They can be built in a level 1 Large Shipyard as long as you have a level 10 embassy. Click your large shipyard and check if you have enough resources to build the Xen Drop Ship. After this, choose how many drop ships you want to build and click "Build". You can build them in advance, before you have the necessary CU to colonise but they will be unable to colonise any planets. Please consider that you need 35 Zeks for each drop ship and that you need at least 35 energy, which is needed to supply your drop ship. Once your construction is done choose unsettled planet on the Galaxy map and choose "Colonize". You will access your fleet base now. Enter the amount of drop ships (one is enough) and hit "Action!". Your fleet base will tell you how long the journey takes. Category:Colonization